


Maggie's First Halloween

by Murder_Media



Series: Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Pizza, Robbery, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: It's halloween and Ragna makes it his appointed duty to take his daughter out to go trick or treating for the first time. Two-shot which is a little bit of a spin-off from one of my other stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> This one-shot revolves around Ragna and Rachel's daughter, Magdalene; a character I made for one of my other fics, Hell In a Handbasket in which I've yet to reveal her name. Since she's a newborn in that story, I made her roughly the age of a toddler in this one so she can actually talk. However, since I've yet to upload a lot of chapters for Hell In a Handbasket and I desire for that story to be canon compliant to Magdalene's character, please consider this fic right here to be an AU of sorts.
> 
> But good news! This one revolves around trick or treating than rape or cannibalism, and is supposed to be a cute little story about Ragna taking his daughter trick or treating. I hope you enjoy.

"This is ridiculous..."

"Are we there yet, papa?"

"Not yet."

Magdalene dragged her feet along the hard concrete as she weakly held onto Ragna's hand, her tummy grumbling and legs growing tired from her and her father's travels. Halloween was already amongst the lively city of Yabiko, civilians and tourists celebrating by decorating homes and businesses with spooky yet cartoonish trinkets and charms, entertaining people with flashy street performances, and holding many different festivals to commemorate the spirit of the holiday.

Ragna and Magdalene however could care less about the extravagant festivities that were happening around them for they were too busy searching for a reputable party store—the criminal hell bent on getting his daughter a decent costume for trick or treating tonight and the toddler too exhausted to pay very much attention to what was happening around her. Both father and daughter have been searching extensively for a costume shop for the past hour, searching dollar stores, shopping malls and a few toy stores, but none of them held any halloween outfits, let alone what the pair was looking for.

And it was only a matter of time before Magdalene started running out of steam, and Ragna's patience started to wear thin.

The criminal gritted his teeth as he led him and his daughter to an empty bench that stood on a sidewalk and sat in it once he got close while Magdalene climbed in the spot next to him, she looking curiously at her father.

"Are we taking a break?" she asked.

"Yeah, we might as well." Ragna leaned back and sighed in agitation. He'd expect that a tourist attraction like Yabiko would have some sort of costume shop around here especially since this month was Halloween of all things—a day where every party shop's sales shot through the roof from the abundance of candy and toys that are purchased for such an event.

"Oh..." Magdalene pouted and then frowned. "How come we can't find any costumes? Are there not any around here?"

"Of course there are," Ragna lifted his hand to pet her messy hair. "We wouldn't be here if there weren't any. We just need to look harder, alright?"

"Alright..." She nodded her head and was going to remain silent for the duration of their break until she felt her stomach growl once more, prompting the toddler to place a hand on her abdomen. "I'm hungry..."

"You wanna go get something to eat before we go looking again?"

Magdalene beamed at his offer and smiled. "Sure, sure! But..." She felt the excitement quickly leave her face when she remembered what her mother told her about eating Earth food. "Momma said not to eat anything until we get back to the castle or I'll get sick..."

Ragna rolled his eyes and grumbled at the thought of his over protective mate. That woman really needs to learn how to lighten up a bit and let the kid have some fun—it was rare when Magdalene was able to leave the manor, and when she did (or when Rachel allowed her to), Ragna made it his goal to let his pup enjoy her time away from the castle even if it was only for a few hours.

"Mom isn't here right now, Maggie," he told her as he got up from his spot and looked down at the little girl. "And when she's not here, you can do whatever~ you want when you're with your old man. We just gotta stay quiet and keep it a secret from momma when we get back. Okay?" he put a finger to his lip for emphasis, and grinned when he saw his daughter do it as well.

"Okay! My lips are zipped!" Magdalene laughed giddily as she jumped off the bench and grabbed Ragna's hand. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Let's see..." Ragna scanned the area for a decent restaurant for them to eat at, and stopped when he saw one that came into view. It was a small pizzeria that stood at the end of a street corner whose interior gave off an otherwise homey and hospitable atmosphere. That would be a nice place to take her for lunch—he's pretty sure that she hasn't tried pizza before.

"How about pizza?" Ragna asked. "You've never had that before right?"

Magdalene blinked when she heard the odd sounding food item. "Piz...za...?" she dragged out the word and cocked her head. "Is it good?"

"Super good! Just wait until you try it, Maggie—you'll love it!"

"Really?" her eyes brightened at her father's reassurance. "If papa says it's good then I'll try it!"

Ragna smiled at the other's childish enthusiasm and kept holding her tiny hand as he guided them toward the restaurant and enter the small establishment once they were near the building. He couldn't help but sigh in annoyance once he and Magdalene made it inside however, the patrons inside the restaurant all turning their heads his way and gasping in shock when they saw his ugly mug come into view—the face of a dangerous, SS class criminal that they'd only hope to see on wanted posters than in person.

The staring didn't go unnoticed by little Magdalene of course, the pup surprised by how the once loud, merry crowd instantly grew silent as soon as she and her father entered the room, she grimacing in shock when she saw those unnerved gazes soon fall on her as well.

Magdalene whimpered anxiously and edged closer to Ragna until she felt his leg bump into her side. "Papa..." she whispered. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"It's nothing, Maggie..." Ragna ushered the both of them further inside until they were in front of the hostess station and narrowed his eyes in thought. This is not what he fucking wanted today... Today was supposed to be a nice outing with his precious daughter to find her a good costume for Halloween—not potentially scaring the poor thing to death because she finds out too early about what her father does for a living. Ragna frowned as he stared at the young female waitress who stood behind the restaurant's podium and cowering in fear when he came closer to her—he might as well take their food to go and not risk anything happening to either him or Magdalene while they were here.

"Look..." Ragna glared daggers at the waitress, the woman jumping in place when she heard him address her. "Can you just gimme a few slices to go? I wanna make this quick and easy for both of us, so I won't have to fu..." the half breed caught himself from swearing once he remembered that Magdalene was with him. "Hurt anyone in here, got that?"

The waitress nodded her head frantically and asked, "I-is there anything else you want...M-Mister Bloodedge, sir...?"

Bloodedge? Magdalene watched the scene before her from the corner of her eye while being mindful of the other customers who were staring at her, they too uttering the name amongst themselves. She's never heard anyone call her papa "bloodedge"—maybe a few times before in passing, but that was only when she was much, much younger, and could barely comprehend what it actually meant. She stared up at Ragna once more, ready to ask him about the name, but closed her mouth when she noticed that he was still talking to the waitress about what food he wanted. Magdalene pouted and decided to wait patiently for the conversation to be over, she continuing to ponder over her father's peculiar sobriquet whilst kicking her foot across the floor. What kinda name was bloodedge anyway? That sounded like a name some evil bad guy would have—not something that papa would ever wanna be called.

Ragna finished talking to the waitress and watched her scurry to the back of the restaurant, the woman barging through a large door that he guessed was the kitchen, and leaving a trail of dust in her wake due to how fast she was going. He sighed and looked at Magdalene who seemed to be deep in thought, and crouched down to her height—the much older man placing a hand on her head and taking the little girl out of her musings.

"Everything alright, Maggie?" he asked.

"Yes..." she fiddled with her thumbs before inquiring, "But why are all these people calling you bloodedge, papa? Do they know you?"

"Well...uh..." Ragna stuttered a little, trying to think of a good enough answer to give her. "In a way, yeah, they sorta do..."

"Oh?" she blinked in surprise. "How so?

"It's a loooong story, baby..." he scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you about it maybe when you're a bit older. It's something that only big kids would understand, okay?" he said with a nervous grin.

Goddammit... Out of all the excuses he could come up with, that's the best one he could give her? Magdalene was a very perceptive child and could tell from a mile away when someone was bullshitting her or not, and he might have lit a tiny fuse in that brain of her's that would force her to make him tell the truth.

But he did not see any suspicion stirring in her brown eyes surprisingly enough—Magdalene seeming pleased with his answer for now.

"Okay. I'll wait until I'm all grown up so papa can tell me everything!" she smiled but then gave him her best serious face. "But only if you promise me that you do. I don't want you to forget when the time comes!" she held up her pinkie and puffed out her cheeks. "Swear?"

Ragna felt his heart melt at her adorableness and held up his own pinkie, hooking it around her much smaller one gently. How could he say no to a sweet face like that? She was practically a walking block of sugar. "Cross my heart." he said, snickering a little. "I ain't gonna forget."

* * *

Magdalene giggled merrily as she skipped along the sidewalk with Ragna, a near empty bottle of soda in her left hand, and a half eaten slice of pizza in her right, the duo back on the search for a costume store to shop in.

The little girl was munching happily on her food, praising how good the pizza was to her father as Ragna ate his share and watched her contently. They didn't have to wait long for their food to be brought to them, the waitress who Ragna had talked down to making it her goal to drive him and whatever hellspawn that was following him around out of the restaurant as soon as possible. Despite the rush, the pizza tasted good enough, a little too greasy for Ragna's liking, but good nonetheless.

Magdalene however was in love with the stuff—she already on her second slice after gobbling down her first in under a minute. "This pizza tastes great!" she said in between bites, cheese and tomato sauce smeared all over her lips and cheeks. "I'd like it if Valkenhayn were to make this for supper for us one day."

"Yeah? You like it that much?" he took a sip from his own soda and watched her try to balance herself on the curb.

"Mmmhmm! But do you think momma would allow it though?"

"If it's Valkenhayn the one cooking it, she shouldn't complain about it."

"I hope so..." she took a couple more bites out of her lunch and was about to ask Ragna another question, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something behind him that piqued her interest, the man continuing to move and unaware of what his daughter was staring at. It was a very large department store with halloween ornaments and black and orange fairy lights decorating its exterior. Big and tall shop windows lined the front facade of the store, the glass displays showing mannequins of all shapes and sizes clad in an assortment of both cute and spooky costumes for children and adults alike.

Ragna noticed that his daughter wasn't with him anymore and quickly turned around to see where she was.

He walked up to his daughter and asked her, "What's the matter, Maggie?"

Magdalene hopped off the elevated curb to run toward the windows, the girl pressing her face against the glass and jumping up and down excitedly at what she saw.

"Papa, papa! Come here and look!" she called out.

Ragna finished his drink as he turned his head to see what Magdalene was going on about and nearly choked on his soda when he took in the contents of the display window and the many costumes and accessories that lurked inside of it.

"I think I found the costume place! This is it, isn't it?"

He sighed in a mix of relief and satisfaction—happy to know that the search for a party store was over and that his daughter had found it all on her own. He tousled her hair. "Yup, no doubt about it. That's a good eye ya got there, kiddo!"

"Yay!" she cheered and quickly polished off the remaining pizza she had before zipping to the front of the store, waiting for the automatic sliding door to open and let the little girl and Ragna inside.

Magdalene ran to the middle of the store and took in all the sights around her—shelves upon shelves of ghostly novelty items and outfits lined the inside of the shop from the floor all the way to the ceiling with even more halloween decorations strewn across the walls, furniture and even some of the heating vents.

"Wow... Everything is so big and pretty! It almost looks like the castle!" she twirled in place as she waited for Ragna. "Papa, you need to come see all of this!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he laughed at the child's keenness and held her hand as soon as he got close to her. It was quite charming really, how excitable she could get whenever he took her out to someplace new. Even the simplest little thing like a butterfly landing on her shoulder or a snail slithering by her feet would be able to send her into an amazed stupor that'll have her entertaining herself with the creatures for hours since she's never seen such things at home.

"Where do you wanna start first?" Ragna asked.

"Hmm..." Magdalene looked around, spinning in a full circle to view the entirety of the store until she spotted an aisle with a wide array of insectoid looking outfits that hung neatly on their own respective hangers. "Over there," she pointed. "Those costumes look cute."

"Bugs, huh...?" Ragna raised a brow at his daughter's odd choice in clothing but shrugged. As long as she was happy with what she got he really didn't care, but he thought she'd pick something more..."feminine" like a princess or a ballerina or something instead of an insect. He let Magdalene run off into the aisle on her own while he followed, the pup taking different outfits off hangers to see them in full view while he looked over a section of the aisle that had more adult oriented costumes.

While he's here he might as well find an outfit for himself given how he's gonna take Magdalene out tonight—hell, maybe even find one for Rachel too to see if she'd ever wanna join them as well. He surveyed the selection that the store had, ignoring the odd stares that he got from other customers because of his appearance until he felt a tiny hand tug at his pants leg.

"I found something," he heard Magdalene say.

"That was pretty quick!" he said, peering down at her. "What'd you pick out?"

"These!" She proudly presented to Ragna three yellow bumblebee costumes—one liken to that of a fairy queen with a scepter and headband to match, the second one resembling the first outfit if not a tad more risque looking while the last one was nothing more than a yellow and black striped jumpsuit with an antenna shaped hood and a pair of black goggles. "I found some for you and momma too, papa!" she held up the jumpsuit and dress higher and beamed at him. "Do you like them?"

"Well..." Ragna took the two costumes from her hand and inspected them, turning up his lip a little. The female bee outfit was fitting enough for Rachel, the dress modest, but still short enough to show off a bit of leg and cleavage whereas the jumpsuit was literally just that—a big yellow, furry jumpsuit with various gimcrack features attached to it like wings and a stinger and such to make it resemble a bee.

Magdalene noticed the criminal's upturned expression and frowned. "Do you not like it?"

Ragna waved his hand in defense at her accusation and said, "No, no, baby! I mean, it's great and all but..." the suit was tacky and ugly was what he wanted to say, but uttering such a thing to her face would without a doubt break her little heart—something that he never wants or plans to do to his cherub of a daughter ever in her natural born life.

"I like it, alright?" He cleared his throat and gave her a smile—he really didn't have any choice in the long run did he? "Now stop making that face—you're killin' me here."

"Ah! I knew you would!" she gave him her costume and laughed. "I think that's about it, papa. I'm done."

"You ready to go? Sure you don't wanna look around more?" Maybe convincing her to go find different outfits will save Ragna the embarrassment of wearing this butt-ugly suit.

"Uh..." Magdalene walked down the aisle and back, trying to look for more costumes, but found none that really interested her. "I don't like the other ones."

He sighed and hung his head low before hoisting the outfits over his shoulder. Well there goes that plan... "Alright then... Let's head home and have your mother get you ready..."

Magdalene grinned from ear to ear as she waltzed to the store register, but stopped walking altogether when she noticed her father head back to the store entrance from where they came from.

"Hey..." She caught up to Ragna and pointed at the costumes. "Papa, aren't you supposed to pay for those?"

"Pay for what?" he asked.

"The costumes. I don't think you can just take them like that... Those people over there look upset."

Ragna turned his head, acknowledging the many patrons and clerks who stood a good distance behind him and glowered at them. Magdalene was probably too excited to notice, but almost the entire store was silent—much like how the customers were in the pizzeria if not a tad more hostile.

"Don't worry about it, Maggie. They know papa well enough that they don't have to make him pay." Ragna tucked the outfits under his arm and grabbed her hand. "Ever."

"Oh... So it's like those people back at the restaurant?"

"Something like that..." Ragna lied. "You'll understand when you're older."

The later she knew the better...

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should hopefully be posted sooner than later since about a third of it is almost done.


End file.
